User talk:REALROSS
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome! I've seen you on chat two times and you just joined... You've got the makings of a good contributor. Keep it up, and try to raise those edits. Wishing you well, Toast With The Most (talk) 22:53, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the ! Hi & Welcome! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Toast With The Most page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Carwyn the Hollie Lover (talk) 16:39, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Ross! Glad to have you on the wiki! ' Clumsyme22 Talk 17:07, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Username I'm already your friend, eyesofgreen02! Toast With The Most (talk) 17:18, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bfr dandy page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the '''About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Sefelic 3D (talk) 18:08, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Reply You can talk to me now, meet me on chat! h and remember to click when writing messages on talk pages :) 15:16, June 13, 2013 (UTC) What's your username? What's your usename on Moshi Monsters? I'll add you! StevenGerrard is Awesome!!! Rollback (talk) 00:49, June 16, 2013 (UTC) MME is Awesome MME is an awesome website! Say hi to Fire for me, my monster's name is Starwarsfanno1! StevenGerrard is Awesome! Rollback (talk) 04:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Testing My Sig MoshiDriven | Talk | Blog | Mistake Hi Ross, On your user page, you've written the friends category twice. Just letting you know Happy Monstering! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 20:30, August 2, 2013 (UTC) - 2003 Edits Good Luck Goodluck on becoming a chatmod. I supported you! CM Rights I don't dislike you. It's just that we need more mods from the UK, as we only have Carwyn. I voted for Liam because it would be good to have him, as he lives in the UK. I hope you understand. If we weren't so short for mods from the UK I would vote for you, honestly, but at the moment it's mods from the UK that we need. Party '''| 18:44, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Ross! Want to come on chat? Happy Monstering! Can you make me a sig? Hi! Can you make me a signature? I would like "Moshi Monsters Lover" in Turquoise and a picture of Busling please? Thanks Moshi Monsters Lover (talk) 14:43, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the Sig! Thanks Ross!!!! Moshi Monsters Lover (talk) 17:06, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Signature. Hi. Can you please make me a signature? Please add my two faves, Blingo and Jeepers. Call me JJ03 please. My favourite colour is Cyan. Thanks! 17:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC)JunkJewellery03 (talk) Chat Party! http://prntscr.com/1n60ep LiamJJ Rules. 18:31, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Sig Can you make me a signature? I would like "Kangy" in cyan and a picture of Jeepers please. Thanks Kangy03 (talk)Kangy03Kangy03 (talk) Signatures Hi! I'm someowhat new to the wiki, and I don't yet have a signature. I'd really appreciate it if you could make me one, I just don't have the time. I'd love it if I could have Hansel on it and if you could make it in a brown a bit lighter than Hansel, that would be great. Thanks! Okey-Dokey (talk) 12:31, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Okey-Dokey No sig Sef's making me one now. ~Kangy03~ No sig Hi Ross. I asked you for a sig but Sefelic 3D done it for me so you don't have to do it. Thank you! Have a ROARsome day! Whileyboy - Talk - Blog Posts 15:36, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Thans Thanks for making it! Take your time, I don't need it right away. Okey-Dokey (talk) 17:34, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Okey-Dokey Thanks Bleh sorry forgot to put the subject up there ^ ^ ^ Okey-Dokey (talk) 17:37, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Okey-Dokey You know what! All the mme comments are a big lie! I believe you soo... I guess we're together.... But no one likes us not even me :( Carwyn is usually rude to me when it comes to favers. Sadie jsut smells some thin fisht bout meh, reggie doesnt think im cool and thinks im annoying. :(Well hope you still like me... (Btw Carwyn on your side? You know what! Hey there, Fire wants you demoted on this wiki just because you did something wrong on another website? I think that's just wrong. ' Clumsyme22 Talk 04:02, August 31, 2013 (UTC) You know what! I agree with both of those, but not all are a big lie! I was saying he shouldn't be fired from MME. I also tried to help Abce with some evidence (well, me saying what happened :P) and told him that me and MoshiDriven can help as we were both there. You know what!! i don't want you fired from the wiki too we can give you another chance you'll be sad if you can't go on any wiki and this wiki won't be the same without you so please never ever leave this wiki please Mistakes ross how has it been being a chat moderator i don't think i would be good in the wiki i have on found 2 mistakes 1 was on the sweet tooth page where it said costume it was pronounced coustume so i changed it to costume and in sassafras it said taking not talking but i couldn't change it Sig can you please do my sig as i requested one earlier and it wasn't made. --Birbyman My Signature I made a signature! Here it is: Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 19:28, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Ur sig! Sorry about that. And thanks for liking my sig! Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 16:26, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Help and Sig ross can you please help me i really want a monster sig but i'm not able to show ben because i don't have a thing to take pics please help me Please come on Chat!!! ^ PS: Sorry if I spammed. Happy Monstering! It's Jema! Hi ross!This is jema from twitter @Jema_Lyttle.I love your page Jemarocks17 (talk) 20:25, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for my sig! Thanks Ross! Mariojoe11 | Talk | Blog | Testing --PewDieCry1 (talk) 17:52, September 28, 2013 (UTC) moo test test Zack Binspin PewDieCry1 - My Talk! 19:07, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Edits Check on one of my blog posts. I think it the title was like Edit Ranking No. 1 - 10. They aren't in the correct ranking, but oh well. Happy Monstering! .Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts . Thanks for my sig! :D Thanks For The Sig,Ross Thanks Ross for the sig its mega awesome!!! This sig... Ross this sig is amazing! Thanks so much for putting your time and effort into making this for me! It means a lot! And looks great!!! Come on chat Hi! Can you go on the Moshi Monsters Wiki Chat? Skullbones123 (talk) 11:47, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making me my sig! I really like it! SWF 1.23 Hi Ross! 1.23 for SWF has came out, I just wanted to ask you have you got any ideas for new Moshlings and sets. Thank you! Happy Monstering! .Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts . 16:49, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Congrazzles! Congratulations on becoming a rollback! Yipee! :) ' Clumsyme22 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/rawrsandbox/images/6/6f/Pumpkin_clumsy.gif 12:14, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for my Sig Ross! Thanks for my sig Ross! Check it in a post or on my talk page, look Mackyboy123 | Talk | Blog | Seed Link Could you give me the swf link for Peekaboo bells please. .Moshlingcatcher50 | Talk | Blog Posts | . 01:12, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat If you were trying to PM me, you could wait till I check back on chat. That is no reason to kick me. Maybe make me a sig? Hi! Remember To Make My Signuture! Toasty And Green. Once Again, Thanks NoahAbc12345 (talk) 16:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the congratulations! .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 19:14, October 14, 2013 (UTC) MME Paw Awards I made this for the Paw Awards; Logo; Slogan; Jingle: http://tinypic.com/player.php?v=mhu0ee&s=5#.Ul0sU9I3unt Turn up volume too. It isn't the best graphics/sound.. Tell me how it is. It's similar to the PDFire one aha 2009Fire15 12:01, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Reply I am not abusing my powers just to close comments. There have been a few blogs about Edit Lists, which many people have been complaining about how "edits don't matter" and arguments have broke out. I don't want this to happen again, so I closed the comments. Also, I have made a comment on Micky's blog about this months ago. There are quite a few blogs on this now, so there is no need for them to be created. ' |''' '''| 17:46, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! Looks good! We can chat further soon MMEAwards Thanks again, 01:04, October 16, 2013 (UTC) New sig can you please make a sig for me again with the colour green and marsha walking left on the left side and her walking right on the right side please you don't have to do it Testing My New Sig! Thanks Ross! XD Hi! Can you make me a Sig? Can i have a sig with a Katsuma on the Left and a Shoney on the right, in blue colour Thx ross. How do i use it? thx for my signuture ross. Your the best. But how do i use it? NoahAbc12345 (talk) 19:33, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for reporting Cosmo Tichi 24. I have given him a Warning and good job for rollbacking his vandalism. Keep up the good work. Ok, thanks. There's isn't too much proof of that, but I've given him a Warning. |''' '''| 18:43, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you come on please? New moshling Go to the daily growl on, moshi monsters website, click on the 2014 annual one, go to new moshling and read it, there is something awsome on it. Chockie 11:59, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Help!!! my sig is messed up can you please help me i really want a Hoolio and Marcel pic Marcel on the left and Hooliop on the right. 3000 Edits!! Well Done Ross on 3000 Edits! Keep on Going! New moshlings Hi! Birby here. I would like to know if you could possibly add all the new nformation released in moshi monsters today on the pages, as I can't myself. Ross Please come on chat!? TWISTMAS PARTY Please come to My Twistmas Party All Day on Twistmas Day! Htheman1! My Talk! |My Blog! 100px Happy Holidays Have a holly jolly christmas and a happy new year .Moshlingcatcher50 | Talk | Blog Posts | . 15:36, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Checking my Sig Checking my sig! Thanks Ross Hey Hello REALROSS, I am trying to get the Wiki perfect, I am very OCD so I like to correct every full stop. However I will check my Grammar and spelling errors and other mistakes. Thank you for remembering I am new to the Wiki. .Santa the Rudolph Lover | Talk | My Blog | ' ' Edits''' Hi I seem to be walking around places! lol Adam1559 (Talk) 09:53, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Comment on Request I am allowed to comment on your request, it only says I can't vote. I also am active now.StevenGerrard (talk) 06:29, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Help Ross, I made my sig glitch by accident and can you please help me thank you. <--- see its awfully broken D: Remember me? Hello rosscp!Remember me? Jemarocks17 (talk) 22:35, January 2, 2014 (UTC)JemaJemarocks17 (talk) 22:35, January 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: About You Leaving Who else have I upset on chat? User:StevenGerrard (talk) 22:28, January 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Category Hey Ross, I would like to rename the category Non-Catchable Moshlings but, the poblem is, I can't rename it. :P Also you forgot to put your signature on my talk page. ' Clumsyme22 Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 07:15, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 Hi Ross, are you doing a January Top 10? [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 08:04, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ross I'd just like to talk to you about editing courtesy for a moment. I've seen you working with Pepper, and that's great, it's great to see editors enjoying editing. However, I'm going to have to ask you to try and work with Pepper a bit more. I've seen examples of you just reverting Pepper's work. Instead, can you just leave a message, perhaps on the page or Pepper's talk page, saying that you don't agree with the edit? At the current rate, without any discussion, you two would probably just end up in pointless edit wars. That only eats up time, and strains the relationships between editors. Regardless, though, I do appreciate the work you've put into the Wiki. Cheers, and thanks for your time, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 17:25, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Cali Hi Ross, Glad to see the Friends option is working now! Mariojoe11 | Talk | | Yes. Hello Hi, are you online? ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 10:00, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Thankies! Swoop da Noodles! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 21:05, February 6, 2014 (UTC)PepperSupreme I never guessed! Chat doesn't seem to be working for me right now. Some sort of can't-see-my-own-posts glitch? I dunno, I will try later. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 13:50, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I will be on tomorrow I'm sorry, but wikia is not working for me at the moment. Look what happens when I go into chat! http://prntscr.com/2rddth An article I was working on was nearly finished when suddenly the wikia went super slow. I don't know why this is happening. I will come to chat tomorrow, okido? [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 22:46, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Reply Sorry, I can't do that. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:52, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :It's probably a Wikia-wide thing, so we just have to wait for it to go away. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:58, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Hm? What kind of stuff are you talking about? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:04, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::I can get stuff together tomorrow morning (CST), but not today. I'm not on my computer, and I don't have much time. Plus I'm not getting home until 11 or so tonight, so I don't have time afterwards. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:09, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::All I can suggest now is just clicking "Random Page" and finding something. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:09, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ross! HI ross! Its me,gavluvsmoshi222 im your friend from moshi. Purplecutekitten56222 (talk) 21:17, February 21, 2014 (UTC)purplecutekittenPurplecutekitten56222 (talk) 21:17, February 21, 2014 (UTC)